


Fire Lord Lullabies

by jalendavi_lady



Series: Avatar TLA: Vision 'Verse [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Grading Hell Theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalendavi_lady/pseuds/jalendavi_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko's approaches to getting the younger generation to go to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Lord Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for one of [](http://cereta.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cereta**](http://cereta.dreamwidth.org/)'s Grading Hell Theater posts.

It came as a great surprise to Zuko that the slightly raspy singing voice Azula told him could wake the dead was perfectly suited to soft and, more importantly, effective lullabies.

Unfortunately, this meant that he always got stuck with childcare duty during postwar meet-ups in Ba Sing Se, where Aang had rank to pull and he did not.

If the kids were being especially not-sleepy, he'd recite sections from the Fire Nation official royal family histories to them.

(He'd learned *that* trick from the dozens of times he or Fire Sage Shyu had found Aang slumped over a table in the Fire Nation archives, snoring beside an open scroll.)


End file.
